


Just Don't Avoid It (Boy I Know You Know)

by neonstyxx



Series: reaching for something we cannot touch [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Breakdown, and this time i reach over nothing, another reach fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstyxx/pseuds/neonstyxx
Summary: Minhyun looks around and he can't find the cheeky smile and three dots. Seongwoo looks around and he can't reach anything except the void as he spiral down the abyss.a sequel forI Know You Knowbut can be read as a stand alone





	Just Don't Avoid It (Boy I Know You Know)

**Author's Note:**

> watch me reach over nothing aka the lack of seongwoo in wanna one go episode 7.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

Daniel’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, immediately looking up the dim light of his phone. He saw Daniel’s face, the streetlights shining from outside of the car providing a poor lighting to the whole scene. Seongwoo was grateful for it, after all who wouldn’t thank the darkness for concealing the hurt on their face from those who loves them?

“Hyung.”

Daniel was looking at him, careful and caring as anyone would expect from the sugar sweet Kang Daniel. His eyes were worried, but they didn’t search into Seongwoo’s to find anything. Seongwoo was also grateful for having such considerable friends.

“I’m fine, Niel.” He tried to provide his signature cheeky smile, but even he can see that the smile turns out sadder than what he wanted. Daniel saw it too, judging from his expression.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Daniel’s said, soft and filled with guilt.

Seongwoo breathes out a mocking laugh. “We both know that it’s not your fault, don’t we?” he sighs. He knew that he should’ve known better than to be angry, but he just couldn’t help it. No one can be a full-time actor, not even Ong Seongwoo.

Daniel was quick to answer. “Yeah but if we’re not the token couple of the group you could’ve—"

“Niel, please.” His voice was stern. From not being able to handle the guilt seeping from his best friend despite not doing anything wrong (but trust Daniel to play the martyr and cares about his friends so much). From the tiredness of doing the variety show which was fun but not at times like this. From the frustration because he cannot blame anyone. “It’s just bad timing. We’re just unlucky.” He said, more to himself than to Daniel.

The younger boy shifted in his seat and fidgets with his nails. Silence filled the car with uneasiness and more negative vibes than necessary. Daniel wondered if there is a time when he feels this much negativity around Seongwoo.

(There isn’t. Jisung had said that Seongwoo and Daniel is like a happiness bot designed to spread warmth and happiness. Whenever they are around, especially when they are together, everybody feels happy and thanks them for setting the mood. Why is it so negative now when the happy bots are alone?)

“You must be missing him.” Daniel said absentmindedly. When he realized what he had said, his head snapped towards Seongwoo, who was thankfully still gazing outside. There were no signs of anger or anything, so Daniel silently sighed in relief and sunk back into his seat pretending that he had never said that.

“It has only been two days.” Seongwoo answered, plain and dry. Daniel winced at that.

“You can’t even stay away from him for twenty minutes.” He supplied, trying to sound light when the words burdened him so much he felt his shoulder slump from the weight of being careful around Seongwoo’s unpredictable moods.

Seongwoo snickers, finally turning to look at the wary Daniel. His face was filled with sadness and Daniel feels bad again. He bit his lip to stop the apologies from flooding the car, knowing that would only make Seongwoo upset.

“Then yes, I guess. I do miss him.” Seongwoo said finally, tilting his head. His eyes are distant, and Daniel could guess how many kilometers is the exact distance.

 “I’m sure Minhyun hyung misses you too.” Daniel said carefully. He knew that it’s true. He may not understand what they have but he kind of get the gist of what longing is while looking both of his friends sharing lingering touches and shy smiles.

Seongwoo laughed. “I hope so, Niel. I hope so.”

The rest of the car ride was silent, and Daniel never said anything to anyone about how Seongwoo’s breath started to tremble halfway to their dorm.

—

“What kind of regular person holds a camera!”

Minhyun laughed out loud as Daehwi’s voice bounces between the walls, creating a huge echo somehow harmonizing with the rest of the chaos that seems to take a liking on their group. Beside him are his friends, laughing as their running down the hallway to attack two boys with hugs. Jinyoung and Guanlin. Minhyun smiled so wide his cheeks hurt as he hugs Jinyoung. Everyone was looking so happy and he could get used to this; the familiar feeling of happiness bursting out of each individual and painting the others with more happiness.

He couldn’t help but notice that they’re still missing two people. He couldn’t not notice the absent of a particular laughter that rings like bells in his head. Minhyun bit his lip involuntarily, eyeing Jisung who were gathering the kids and Jaehwan to stand in front of Minhyun, Daehwi, and Sungwoon. Are they not gonna go and find the last two members? Minhyun wanted to run through the building and tear it apart just to find Seongwoo.

“We are your present!” Jisung’s voice was cheerful, dragging Minhyun out of his reverie. In front of him was six of his friends posing happily. _What?_

He realized that the other two members were not present.

He realized that he could run up and down the building and he still won’t find Seongwoo crouching somewhere obscure, trying to hide from him and laughing when he was being found.

Minhyun was so dazed he forgot to clap. Or say anything. Or breathe, maybe, for like two seconds.

The group was already bickering again about something when Minhyun shook off the sound of disappointment in his ears, easily slipping back into TV Hwang Minhyun who is definitely not missing a certain someone with constellations on his skin.

Soon he found himself walking around with Woojin clinging to him, while marveling the view of Osaka. It was breath taking and Minhyun loves it, so much that he almost forgot the sting in his heart. Kind of like a misplaced item in a box that makes the contents no longer fits snugly, and of course Minhyun could force the lid on but it still wouldn’t be the same.

The sting feels more like twenty five needles prickling his skin when they decided to put locks with their names on it on one of the railing. It was petty of him to even think of asking for a lock with his and Seongwoo’s name. Heck, even Seongwoo would laugh at him if he does that, and Seongwoo is a teenage girl trapped in a 22 years old man’s body.

They took a group photo, and Minhyun can only think about how nice would it be if he could bury his face in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck to hide from the relentless winds of Osaka.

—

“Hello Minhyun, are you happy today?” Seongwoo said in a cheerful tone. Again, the perks of being an aspiring actor. Used to. Still whatever.

He was greeted with silence. Seongwoo bit his lip, trying hard to keep himself together.

“You must be having so much fun today! It’s 10 and you’re already asleep? Sheesh, Hwang.” He let out a breathy laugh. That, or Minhyun is going out with Jaehwan, Sungwoon, and Jisung. How pleasant, seeing his Minhyun slightly dazed by alcohol in a beautiful country he always wanted to visit. Seongwoo shook his head.

“Anyways, do you like your present? You must be very surprised.” Seongwoo imagined the look on Minhyun’s face when he met the other members. A smile sneaked into Seongwoo’s lips. “Especially when you find Jinyoung. Don’t even argue with me on this but he’s definitely your favorite. I can almost hear your protest, Min. That’s just how much I know you. Don’t cling on the child too much though.” He playfully warns, although maybe a slight jealousy burns the tips of his sentence.

“Did you expect me to be there?” he pulled a ridiculous voice. “Too bad, Minhyunnie. I’m too good of a present for you. You’ve been good, but not _that_ good that you deserve the presence of Ong Seongwoo.” He bit his lip at his fake bravado, knowing that Minhyun will probably see through it. He didn’t care.

Seongwoo realized that he had been silence for couple seconds too long. “Ah so, uhm,” he stumbled to find a topic even though he was literally talking to Minhyun’s voice mail. “Daniel and I did the variety thing again today. You probably know because that’s kinda the reason—”

His voice trembled. Seongwoo took a sharp breath.

“That’s why I—we couldn’t go there.” He ran his hand over his face. “And uhm, I’m sorry.” He sighed, feeling everything crumbling away down the drain with the tears slipping from his eyes.

“I’m sorry I’m not there Minhyunnie. I’m sorry I can’t make you happy.” He sighed, feeling the feelings burst out of his heart and staining the walls around him. “I’m sorry I can’t even make myself happy.” He said, finally. “I thought doing this would make me happy, you know? I love meeting people and I love attention. Who would’ve thought that I would see the day when I could burst into tears because there are too much cameras.” He sighed, tightly closing his eyes as he realized that his voice trembled and croaked.

“It’s just, I can’t be me anymore I have to be Ong Seongwoo all the damn time and you know what I mean right?” his desperate voice met silence. How he wished to be buried in Minhyun’s arms instead of the deafening silence. “I don’t know what has gotten into me, Minhyunnie. I’m always on top of my game and yet now I feel so vulnerable and scared and _oh my fucking god_ I don’t want to see another camera, I want to see you.” He finished with sob, albeit sounding very pathetic.

“So much for being a happy pill, huh?” Seongwoo released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I shouldn’t depend on you like this. I’m so sorry, but it’s so hard without you around and it has only been _two days_.” He let out a dry laugh, which contrasts the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Come home soon, Minhyunnie. I’m waiting for you.” Seongwoo said after taking a sharp breath.

**Author's Note:**

> whoop there you go. what do you think? originally i didn't want to write a sequel for any of the drabbles in this series because that ruins the Five Concepts concept i was going for but idk onghwang i guess. unbeta'd and very messy, I should be sorry but I'm not. come talk to me on tumblr my url is sewoonwinks!


End file.
